bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Matrimonial Momentum
"The Matrimony Momentum" is the first episode of the ninth season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, September 21, 2015. Summary Leonard and Penny arrive in Vegas while the gang gather at the Wolowitz house to watch the wedding online. Sheldon pushes Amy to make up her mind about the status of their relationship. Extended Plot Leonard and Penny are at a Las Vegas wedding chapel and are picking out their wedding package when Sheldon calls with the news about the break with Amy. Amy then calls Penny with the same news and is even more depressed about being left out of the wedding. Sheldon yells at them to go ahead and get married and sarcastically "cheers for love". Amy is leaving her apartment when Sheldon shows up and explains that eleven hours is enough time enough to sort things out. Amy is not ready and she is heading over to Howard and Bernadette's to watch the wedding online. Sheldon wasn't invited to make it easier on Amy though they do leave together, with Sheldon making a comment about them "being back together again," much to Amy's dismay. After talking with the minister, Leonard and Penny are ready to commit and walk down the aisle together. The gang is gathering in the Wolowitz living room while everyone is trying to console Amy. Outside the window stands Sheldon. Bernadette tells Howard to deal with it, so he closes the drapes. The minister asks of they had prepared vows. Penny is surprised that Leonard has and recites some geeky sci-fi vows. Penny sweetly quotes the lyrics to 'You've Got A Friend In Me' from the Disney film "Toy Story". Sheldon is now watching and mentions that Amy is showing less affection because she is taking her time to figure things out. After he accuses his friends of taking sides, he then comments about how Amy's biological clock is ticking away in his own condescending fashion. Amy is truly offended saying that she doesn't need any more time. They are now through and officially broken up. She storms out with Bernadette following her. Stunned and upset, Sheldon asks for a ride home and Raj volunteers. From the online broadcast Leonard and Penny are pronounced man and wife. The gang missed the ceremony due to the fight between Sheldon and Amy. Leonard huffs and puffs as he carried his wife into the hotel room. They kiss, but Penny Hofstadter (Yes! Official last name!) still can't stop thinking about the girl}} on the boat. Leonard again insists that the kissing wasn't that great especially since he also chipped her tooth. Penny wants to know if he feels guilty. Leonard says that he does every time he sees her at work. Penny is now truly shocked. Later, the newlyweds are fighting as they walk up the stairs and each goes into their own apartment slamming the door. Sheldon gives Leonard some condescending comment about how "wonderful" marriage is. Amy is talking to [[Howard and Bernadette as they try to console her. Stuart makes a comment about there being other men and puts his hand on her shoulder. Amy doesn't believe that he may be hitting on her, she appears disinterested. Sheldon goes to Penny's since she is upset with a hot beverage. They talk about how rough relationships are. Also Sheldon knows the girl in question and says that she is both brilliant and attractive. Maybe he should start dating her, but her standards are so low that she chose Leonard. On Amy, Sheldon is very angry and does not understand the situation. Penny tells him that it's not her fault that Amy thinks he's a lousy boyfriend. This upsets Sheldon and he leaves. Finally, Sheldon and Leonard are at their place. They are both complaining about women. Sheldon claims that men are better except for Madame Curie because she had a penis for science - he is clearly still distressed after the break-up. Leonard can't believe that this is how he was going to spend his wedding night. Sheldon is less surprised. Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers the results of Leonard's marriage to Penny Hofstadter. *Taping date: August 11, 2015 *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx September 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, September 21, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics To be entered. Trivia *This season premiere episode takes place immediately after the last episode of the previous season. *Penny finally has a last name and it's Hofstadter. *Amy officially breaks up with Sheldon. *Song used in Penny Hofstadter's vows: "You've Got A Friend In Me" You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me When the road looks rough ahead And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed You just remember what your old pal said Boy you've got a friend in me Yeah you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You got troubles and I got 'em too There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you We stick together, we can see it through 'Cause you've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am Bigger and stronger too Maybe But none of them Will ever love you the way I do It's me and you boy And as the years go by Our friendship will never die You're gonna see it's our destiny You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me You've got a friend in me *The name of the girl from the boat is Mandy and she will appear in the next episode. Quotes To be gathered. Gallery AmysRing.png|What should I do with this ring? Sea9.jpg|Back on the set for season 9. May16.jpg|Kaley's joke photo. May23.png|Back on the set for season 9. May24.png|Back on the set for season 9. AmysApt.jpg|Mayim is back in Amy's place. Cast23.jpg AmysApt.jpg References * http://forum.the-big-bang-theory.com/topic/6003-taping-reports-archive-season-9/ Taping Report by Kazzie Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Articles With Photos Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Howard Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Series 9 Category:Raj-Emily Together Category:No time passes during summer hiatus Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Leonard-Penny Engaged Category:Shamy Separated Category:Leonard and Penny Wedding Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Leonard & Penny Married. Category:The Big Bang Theory